onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Buffalo
| image = | jname = バッファロー | rname = Baffarō | ename = N/A | first = Chapter 692 | affiliation = Donquixote Doflamingo's crew | occupation = Pirate | jva = | dfbackcolor = DoflamingoColors | dftextcolor = 424242 | dfname = Guru Guru no Mi | dfename = Spin Spin Fruit | dfmeaning = Japanese word for Spin | dftype = Paramecia }} Buffalo is a member of Donquixote Doflamingo's organization. Appearance Buffalo is a large man that is seen wearing a fur coat with a chain around his waist. Doflamingo's Jolly Roger is seen on his teeth. History When Trafalgar Law plotted to steal SAD from Punk Hazard, Doflamingo decided to send Buffalo and Baby 5 to assist Vergo, Monet, and Caesar Clown in exterminating Law, the Straw Hat Pirates, and the G-5 Marines led by Smoker and Tashigi. Off the coast of Punk Hazard, Baby 5 and Buffalo are headed to the island. Baby 5 vows to kill Joker when she returns, along with the rest of the town for what he did to her fiancé. She goes on to say that this is the eighth time Doflamingo has killed the man she loved, destroying eight towns in the process. She wonders why he wants her to be miserable. Buffalo, the giant man she is riding on, says it is Doflamingo's way of being protective like a big brother. Buffalo's infobox says he at the Guru Guru no Mi. He goes on to say that she needs to learn to say "no" more often. She has a flashback to a sloppy-looking man giving her a flower, calling it love at first sight and asking her to marry him. Baby 5 tells Buffalo that no one can say no to a marriage proposal. Buffalo tells her she gets attached to easily, citing the fact that she reads fifty different newspapers, is too quick to give out money, and is just as quick to spend it. He asks her how much debt she is in. Baby 5 responds that she only owes 98,000,000 and tells Buffalo to drop the issue, adding that she needs to borrow another 2,000,000. She tells him she wants to go to the casino when they return. Buffalo tells her she can have it as soon as they finish the mission. As he says this, Punk Hazard appears below them. Baby 5 wonders if the gas will go away if she fires one of her weapons. Buffalo tells her that he will take care of it, so Baby 5 jumps off. After she does so and he uses his rotating abilities to act as a fan and dispel the gas, calling it Squall Matasaburo. Dispelling the gas uncovers the tanker ship, and they decide to wait there for Monet, Caesar, and Vergo when all of a sudden, the tanker explodes. At first they thought it blew up, but then they realize something hit it. They are even more surprised when that something turned out to be Caesar Clown. Buffalo calls Doflamingo to report it. Doflamingo is surprised at first, but then smiles. He orders Buffalo to recover Caesar and return to Dressrosa immediately. Buffalo wonders about Monet and Vergo, but Baby 5 tells him Joker must have his reasons. While going to collect Caesar, Baby 5 sees someone on the deck of the tanker. Buffalo tells her anyone surviving the gas was an impossibility. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Buffalo has eaten the Guru Guru no Mi which allows him to turn into a rotating man. This also allows him serve as a mode of transportation, as seen when he and Baby 5 are flying over the coast of Punk Hazard. History When Trafalgar Law plotted to steal SAD from Punk Hazard, Doflamingo decided to send Buffalo and Baby 5 to assist Vergo, Monet, and Caesar Clown in exterminating Law, the Straw Hat Pirates, and the G-5 Marines led by Smoker and Tashigi. References Site Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:New World Saga Antagonists Category:New World Characters